A Pharaoh's Desires
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: To awaken one's desires...is to set off and tame each others' inner beast. For Yami; his beast was tamed. For Amy; hers was unleashed. Mini-lemon at the end. Rated M to be safe! No flames, please! ;


**Amy: Hey, guys and girls! You gonna have to excuse the argument going on. We're in the middle of trying to please the authoress.**

**Y.A.R.: -begging- Oh, c'mon! Please?**

**Yami: NO! I can't believe you want me in this story of smut!**

**Y.A.R.: It's just practice! I can't post it on my DeviantArt account, considering the details of the lemon scene! You gotta trust me! **

**Yami: Give me one **_**very**_** good reason I should trust you...**

**Y.A.R.: Please, you want to pleasure yourself with Amy as much as you can, you know. Besides, you can be the dominant one throughout this one.**

**Yami: -blushes madly, while staring at Amy-...My answer is still no.**

**Y.A.R.: I'll buy you a pack of Pepsi. **

**Yami: -grinning- Let's get this started, then!**

**Amy: Yami Amethyst Rose does not own anything but me, the plot, and apparently her laptop. And for safety of the kids and all those who are still virgins(like the authoress; Y.A.R.: HEY!), please read at your own risk.**

_A Pharaoh's Desires_

**Summary:** _She was truly a sight to see; how his desires kept him at bay, yet somehow he lusted for her pearly lips to contain his inner beast. He wanted her; he craved for her love. But for him, she was a delicate treasure that never wanted to be broken; until that fateful night..._

* * *

><p>This day, the night of which his desires were coming into full view; it was consuming his inner human and turning into a beast. The very first time that he saw her, he couldn't be able to control his sexual arousals when she came into mind.<p>

Her beauty, her cheery voice moaning in pleasure and chanting his name out loud, and her lovely naked body entwining with his movements...wait a minute. He shouldn't be thinking about her! He's was supposed to be concentrating on his dueling career, not his wild fantasies!

However, it have been years since he laid eyes on the beauty of Domino herself: Amy Rivers. The twenty-four year old goddess of many men's fantasies have left the city to deal with something overseas, making him crave her sweet lips once more, only to know that the woman of his desires kept him struggling to control himself. He started to remember the day that he looked into the crowd and saw her angelic face.

**(Flashback to four years ago)**

"_Yugi, I swear; you have got to be the most idiotic person I have to get to decide on a date! A blind one, no less!" Yami shouted._

"_Hey, that's the fucking thanks I get for setting you up, Pharaoh?" Yugi insisted. "You couldn't even work the computer the last time you used it! You even sent it into the Shadow Realm, for fuck's sake!"_

"_Please, like you got any luck with Tèa." Yami retorted. "You haven't even confessed your feelings towards her!"_

"_FYI, I did confess to her and got laid on the same night!" Yugi remarked._

"_Am I the only one in this household that isn't getting laid?" Yami yelled. "Bullshit! I'm heading out!"_

_Annoyed with the latest argument with his younger brother, Yami headed out of the game shop owned by his grandfather and started walking towards the direction of his personal café for a few shots of espresso. He hated his current life as of now, with almost all of his friends personally getting laid and finding love within their circle of friendship, leaving him to be the only one not satisfied with his current standings in his personal life. It wasn't fair, he thought. How come everyone around him was successful in their love life, yet they never been on one single date? Yami was in the Top 20 Duelists in Duelist Monthly; he shouldn't have problems attracting women! He sighed in frustration as he continued walking down the sidewalk._

_It wasn't that he had trouble with women...Okay, maybe he did. All of the dates he has been with since he came back into the modern world were blind dates, and every one of them ended in disaster. Some of the women asked for his age, of which wound up with them running away because they were dating an old man. Others asked for his hobbies, which returned with restraining orders to avoid being sent into the Shadow Realm. He hated the love life he had right now; still single, twenty-two years old( five thousand and twenty-two years if counting spirit life), quite handsome, and never been kissed or laid. Yami wished for someone to truly accept him for who he is._

_Sounds of the crowd and cars moving through the streets, as Yami turned forward to see of whom was the angelic beauty of which he has never seen. She looked around twenty years old, pearly lips and such radiant skin under the sun. Her pink hair was flowing around the breezy intersection, with him noticing the cerulean highlights on parts of her hair. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes; where did she come from? Seeing her coming to him with both arms out, he didn't noticed what he was really doing at this very moment, not hearing the yells from the crowd yet alone from his own conscience, as a simple car horn snapped him back into reality..._

_SCREEEEECH!_

_The roar of burning rubber made onto the roadways; eyes wondering to Yami's current position since he unknowingly walked onto the busy street traffic when he saw his angel across the opposite direction he was facing at. He opened his eyes to see the girl holding him in her arms, her heart beating into his chest, making his own race impulsively from her contact. She stood up and held her hand to pick him up from the ground, making all the questions come flooding back into his mind; who was she, and how did such a girl ended right in front of him? He snapped back into reality when the girl standing in front of him was calling to him._

"_Hello? Anyone in there?" the girl asked, waving her hand in his face._

"_S-sorry." Yami said. "I got distracted."_

"_...By the fact that you almost got ran over in traffic?" the girl remarked. "You really need to be more careful next time, okay?"_

"_Okay." Yami said._

"_Anyway, let's get off busy traffic. We're holding off other drivers as it is." the girl said._

"_Oh, right." Yami said._

_They both walk in the direction of where Yami was coming from, heading into a pastry shop since he wanted to make sure that she got there as safe as possible. He still didn't know who this girl was, or anything about her. The girl was checking her phone when it rang, answering it with the person on the other line. Once she returned her answer and hung up, she looked at Yami once again._

"_Sorry about that; my aunt called about something." the girl said. "I might have to leave in a short awhile, so I got time."_

"_Oh, well..." Yami started. "I never got your name back there, and I do want to share my thanks for the rescue."_

"_Oh, silly me. I never said my name after meeting you." she giggled. "My name is Amy Rivers."_

_Yami widen his eyes; the girl who saved him was __**the **__Amy Rivers? Hearing from every corner, she was in par when it comes to being single, along with Seto Kaiba. How did fate responded to his desperate pleas for a perfect girl? But, he also heard that the competition for this famous girl's heart was a very nasty one at that fact, and whoever tried to tie the knot with her got murdered before the announcement of their engagement. He shivered at that factor, knowing that he would never get the chance to win her heart; there was also rumors that whoever did tie the knot with her again would have protection throughout the preparation and wedding, but it was yet to be confirmed._

"_I didn't think my name would leave you speechless." Amy said._

"_No, it just shocked me to think that seeing you around in public considering your reputation is quite rare." Yami said. _

"_So, what's your name?" Amy asked._

"_Yami Mutou."_

"_Hmm, Yami Mutou..." Amy said, tapping her finger on her chin in thought. "You're one of the Top 20 Duelist to duel from Duelist Monthly?"_

"_How did you know about that?" Yami asked, dumbfounded by her sudden knowledge about his dueling career._

"_I'm in that list too..." Amy started, but looked at her watch and realizing she was running late with meeting her aunt. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Try the pastry here, it's delicious! Bye!"_

**(End flashback)**

Ever since their encounter in the streets, they bumped into each other several times over the course of three months, getting to know each other more and more, even going out to dinner a couple of times. However, Amy left Domino for something urgent overseas afterwards, leaving him to try to keep his wild fantasies in check, but it failed him miserably.

Yami laid on the ground in the local park, looking above into the sky, thinking about the times he was caught masturbating and pleasing himself to relieve him of his thoughts around Amy. Her scent drove him mad; it was like she was tempting him to take her now, yet she was playing with his sexual desires! He thought back to the three most scary times of when his fantasies nearly got him killed or embarrassed for life. These three happened two years following Amy's departure.

The first one was during spring cleaning at the game shop. Yugi had called Joey, Tristan and Ryou to help him around the shop since his grandpa was in no shape to be lifting most of the heavy stuff considering all the broken back incidents he had back then. Yami was the last to wake up, since he always slept late during the weekends; but the dream about Amy kinda plagued his mind to the brim, ending in him masturbating and moaning her name out load. However, when he heard Yugi's shout in the room, he was completely terrified of Yugi's furious look, while the other three were plain shocked. He received the lecture of his life and was ordered to do the rest of the work under strict observations from Yugi. He made several mental notes to never do something like that in front of him ever again.

The second one was two months following the incident at the game shop, which he was dragged into the Kaiba mansion to renew the truce that was issued between the three duelists. His friends also came to their content, with everyone being distracted around the table; Joey and Tristan being reprimanded by Tèa about their table manners, Ryou and Duke talking, Seto glaring at the geek squad, Yugi trying to be friendly, and Yami was silently pleasuring himself once again, with the sticky liquid ending on Seto's expensive pants. When Seto started to leave, Tèa just have to be the one to see the white stuff on the upper part of his left leg. Ryou then noted about the weird smell coming into the air, with everyone sniffing it, having the following expressions coming into view:

Joey, Tristan and Ryou were wide in the eyes.

Yugi literally smacked his hand against his forehead.

Mokuba was perplexed and confused.

Tèa and Duke was shocked.

Seto was enraged and furious.

And Yami, well...

Poor Yami was shivering in panic, and ran out of the dining room, with the malicious CEO running after him, shouting death threats and promising to "neuter" him; his way. After two hours of chasing after him, the group left the mansion, with Yugi giving Yami another long lecture. Yami made several new mental notes about avoiding Seto during school hours and about never doing such things around the group again.

The final one made him completely dread in fear, for this one nearly got him killed: by his own mother(well, actually Yugi's mother; he never really settled her in for his own birth mother).

It happened on Mother's Day; Yugi and Grandpa were rushing to get the place spiffy clean for Yugi's self-conscious mother, who was very strict when it came enforcing her own values. Yami was dead sleeping in his room and Yugi was praying that he didn't screw up on this very important visit from his mother. Once his mother came into the game shop, they greeted her with gifts and everything was going smoothly well, until his mother saw the white sticky fluids on the couch that was now visible to everyone. While his mother was complaining to his grandpa about trying to make himself young again, Yugi knew that his grandfather was WAY too old to be doing _that_ to himself, but he knew one other person in the household who would do this such thing. Yugi's mother headed into the guest bedroom(unbeknownst to her, this was Yami's room until he moved out from the shop), and screams were flowing out of the building like crazy. Yugi ran to see if his mother was alright, but to his horror(and integrity), what he saw definitely screw up his mother's visit for sure. Yami was snoozing, completely naked, and what appears to look like a girl under him, and the smell of self-pleasure hit into both noses. Stirring into finding what caused that unusual scream, Yami woke up to find Yugi staring at him with fear, and started shaking uncontrollably in horror at his mother's presence. Only one word can describe what he would feel throughout the entire holiday:

_Shit..._

For the rest of the holiday, Yami was kicked out and forbidden to come into the game shop at all, had to return the now destroyed blow-up sex doll to Marik(who was very unhappy about the destruction of his favorite item, and banned Malik from ever letting Yami borrow his stuff again), and was forced to spend the night at Joey's place, due to the fact that if he did go back, Yugi would enter into another long lecture with him. He made so many mental notes on that day, especially when it comes to making sure that Yugi tells him ahead of time if his terrifying person of a mother comes for a visit.

Yami didn't like those times; it was crazy! At least the group was helpful enough to find him his own apartment so he wouldn't go through all of that again. Seto was still mad at him, still not wanting to renew the truce between them. Sighing in relief that those times were gone, he got up and headed towards the Kaiba Dome to end his boredom and see the upcoming competition.

* * *

><p>"<em>Flight 23-A from Portugal, Spain to Domino, Japan has now landed; I repeat, Flight 23-A..."<em>

As much as she wanted to stay overseas with her family, she was feeling homesick from all that traveling around to fix family problems around the world. It felt like being around in déjà vu when her family moved here from America to Japan; culture shock wasn't much of a problem to her, since she was constantly studying and moving from place to place. But now, she came back to finally settle down from solving her personal crisis within her family and get to having her own life back on track. However, it's gonna be back to the same routine for the beauty of Domino herself.

Yes, Amy Rivers had returned from her travels after four years overseas to start looking for someone to be truly contempt with her love life, but it was never easy to begin with. Over the course of her love life since puberty, she had many proposals from men of whom she never either met or even spoken to. The ones she did have to marry, of which most of them were comprised of being arranged marriages, ended up being murdered the night before the announcement of their engagement. The suitors didn't know the strain and hurt they put into her heart every time she finds someone within alleyways, rivers, etc. She decided that the next person who does tie the knot with her will be protected before, during, and after the wedding. Breathing in contempt and certainty, she rolled out her carrying bag proceeded to heading home.

"I wonder if I will ever find the right guy for me..." Amy said. "...Oh, great; my suitors came back to haunt me, again."

And her departure from the airport was longer than she expected, due to all of her unwanted suitors pressing her to marry them once again.

Some things will never change for her...or will it?

* * *

><p>"...Now, Dark Paladin! Destroy his beast and take down the last of his life points!"<p>

With one fell swoop and his life points dropped to zero, Yami's opponent sank onto the ground in defeat, knowing that he couldn't beat someone whose skills were a match for the King of Games himself. Hours have passed since he arrived, but his boredom still was there; not satisfying enough to even make him calm. Over thirty people have challenged him and he won against every single one of them, still having completed part of his goals for today. Duel Monsters didn't excite him as much as before anymore, and it still bother him to know that his pals were getting laid as he stood there against the wall, sighing in frustration. However, his ears opened into an unexpected conversation between two girls not far from the entrance.

"So, did you hear? That bitch, Amy Rivers came back into Domino hours ago."

"What? It was so peaceful for our love lives when she wasn't around; now we have to deal with our boyfriends asking her to marry her again!"

"Tch...Right now, she's back home. Routine for those men will go back the same way all over again four years ago. Sheesh, those bastards don't know they're playing with the Black Goddess right there. You heard the rumors, right?"

"Of course; what girl wouldn't?"

"Assholes better back away from her; she's nothing but death written all over her. Last fiancé she had was about a year ago, and he got murdered like the rest of the idiots wanting her heart."

Yami twitched in anger, but also with bewilderment. Amy was back in town? Since when? He have been here for hours and yet he didn't know about her recent landing from the airport? And what about her loss of her recent fiancé? However, he didn't like the way those girls were talking about Amy, and left the place to find the girl of his life. Yami wanted to know if everything was true about Amy's return.

Just one _little_ problem:

Where the hell did she live?

'Shit, I should've asked Amy of where her house is! Too late for that.' Yami thought. 'Oh well...time to use that contraption of a computer to find out where she lives. That piece of junk better work for me this time; Yugi pulled out all the stunts just to get me to take that thing out of the Shadow Realm for fuck's sake.'

Frustration returned to his mind once again, as he headed home to find out where his beloved lived.

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later...<em>

"Hotaru! Get those orders out there, right now!"

"I'm doing everything I can! We're short on waiters at this very moment; send a busboy out here right this minute!"

"...Fine! Yami, get your hustling ass out there and carry out those orders!"

"Alright, you bastard! I heard you the first time!"

Rush hour was not supposed to be this crazy; especially when it's in a restaurant. Since he couldn't get enough money to repair the computer that he broke when he tried to look for his beloved's address, Yugi had forced Yami to work for the money by getting him a job capable of his skills. He cursed so much in his job; he wasn't allowed in the kitchen considering his first two days of training left the place burnt to a crisp, and being a waiter was limited after he punched a customer when he said some snappy remarks at him. He hated every single day he had to work here; crying babies, unappreciated customers and complaining workers around every corner. He was about to explode at the next person that dared complain about the service in the restaurant, walking towards a table with one person sitting right there; apparently she walked into the chaotic place while everybody was working their asses off trying to serve everyone in the building.

"Hello, and welcome to Crazy City a la mode; where only the tastes are crazy and up to date with city-goers. May I take your order?" Yami asked, twitching in anger and about to unleash hell on this customer.

"I'll have my regular, please." the girl said.

"Huh?" Yami said, confused.

She took off her sunglasses, and Yami's anger completely vanished. Sitting right there in front of him was Amy Rivers, the girl of his fantasies and every man's desires.

"...Yami? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"My stupid ass brother made me work here to pay off the repair money for that computer junk that I broke." Yami said. "It's been hell over here."

"Heh...I could see why." Amy giggled. "This place never changes at all; yet no one seems to notice who I am since they're all busy trying to get out. Rush hour here is always hell."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yami said. "I'm one insult away from quitting and beating the shit out of someone; why me?"

"Yami! Stop flirting with the customers and get your ass back to work!"

"Shut up! I'm coming!" Yami yelled. "Can we talk after I quit this place? It's driving me insane!" he said to Amy.

"Sure; I'll be waiting outside." Amy said. "Now, hurry up with my order."

"Oh, right!" Yami said. "Err...what was it again?"

"Just tell the chef the table number; he'll know." Amy remarked.

Yami nodded and left to fill his beauty's order. Soon after the rush hour was over, he immediately quit the restaurant and headed outside to meet with Amy. He wanted to know about what was going on in her current life; like did she find a new fiancé? Or was it that she officially quit her love quest after so many deaths and incidents that revolved around her? After thirty-five minutes of searching, he finally found her leaning on her ruby sports car, looking in deep thought; arms folded and an unpleasant frown on her face. Amy opened her eyes to see Yami standing in front of her and got off her car, coming back into the smile that she had earlier.

"Hey..." Yami said. "What's with the frown right now?"

"My plans got set back for at least a few days." Amy inquired. "Apparently, there's going to be a huge storm passing by on tonight, and I was hoping to get my schedule done before it. I could drive you back home, but the storm might block off the roads, including the alternate ones."

"...I don't think Yugi will like it that I quit my job because of a few pushy people." Yami said. "I can't handle another lecture from him, plus how am I going to pay for the computer now?"

"Hmm...How about this: Why don't you bring me that banged up computer towards my place? I'm may be a goddess on the outside, but I'm a technology nerd." Amy said. "I can have that fixed free of charge."

"Really? But..." Yami started.

"But what?" Amy asked.

"What am I going to tell my brother about the job?" Yami asked. "He'll be so furious about it; I just know it!"

"Just tell him that the place was too much stress on you and you were about to kill someone." Amy said. "And about the money problem; tell him that you found someone who can fix it for free."

"You know that you're a life saver, right?" Yami said.

"Maybe." Amy smirked. "C'mon, let's go before that storm hits."

It was forty minutes into the night that they headed back to the game shop to get the computer, though Yugi wasn't too keen about Yami quitting his job and argued with him for an hour. Once he got the broken computer and placed it in Amy's car, both of them left and headed towards the Rivers' Estate. It was quiet except for the radio, that was bursting with music, with neither saying a thing towards each other. Yami knew he wanted to ask Amy about her current troubles in her love life, yet he was scared about her reaction if he did ask her about it. Once they arrived, Amy took out the busted computer to inspect the damage done to it. Yami looked at the place she lived; it was huge! Hearing her calling to him, Yami followed her towards the backyard, confused about their sudden change of direction.

"Hey, why aren't we heading inside the mansion?" Yami asked. "Is it being renovated or what...?"

"It's Armageddon inside there." Amy replied. "My god-sister's in town, and the place is built to withstand anything she's using there right now."

As on cue, an explosion went off and a few windows broke apart, following with a sadistic laughter. Yami felt absolutely scared about who her god-sister was; he didn't want meet her in the future.

"W-who is your god-sister anyway?" Yami stammered.

Amy turned to Yami, "You _really_ don't want to know." she said, sternly. "Trust me; you'll wouldn't like it at all. Let's head over to my workshop; we'll be staying there until the storm passes."

Yami didn't want to press the question about her god-sister any further, and proceeded with towards a small building at the northeastern corner; he assumed it was Amy's workshop. Opening the metal door, Yami was astonished about the number of tech she had; in progress and upcoming projects. Amy placed the computer on the workbench, examining the damage done to it. She sighed in irritation as she walked to Yami.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to built this computer from scratch." Amy said. "I can get the recovery system up and running tonight for the files, but the whole thing has to be rebuilt from the bottom up. Screen's shattered, some of the wires got tangled into the computer chips, and keyboard won't function at all."

"Great, and that storm's gonna start really soon." Yami stated. "I'm not staying in the mansion, considering what just happened back there."

"I know; that's why we're staying here." Amy said. "Come, I'll show you where you're staying at for the night."

She motioned him towards an elevator, with him being more confused than before. Moving downwards into the ground, Yami widen his eyes in awe; Amy had an entire place built underground from everyone's sight? Thinking that this was her sanctuary when avoiding the endless amount of proposals from her unwanted suitors, he saw that the elevator stopped at was said, "B5." Doors opening to what appeared to be her living quarters, stacked with almost everything that a single person needed to be with. Yami didn't know what to say; Amy kept surprising him with things he never knew about her.

"Welcome to my living space." Amy said. "I had this built a while back since I spent so much time at my workshop. There are other levels as well; my workshop not only serves as my hiding place and inner peace, it also serves as the mansion's back-up power supplier."

"You serious? This whole place; as a power line?" Yami asked.

"Yup." Amy said. "Make yourself at home. I gotta set up the security system."

Dropping onto the soft sofa, Yami completely relaxed himself while all the stress he had for four whole weeks drifted off his shoulders, until a sudden realization hit him like bricks. He was at Amy's place; all alone with her, and with no one to bother them! His wild fantasies started coming back to plague his mind; that familiar boner coming back is his lower exterior. No, not here, he thought. He wouldn't release himself in Amy's place, let alone getting caught by his beloved! He tried shaking off his dirty thoughts, until the entire place went black, sending his heart into panic. Did the place shut down due to the storm happening outside right now? What was going on, and on the important matter, is Amy okay? Then, the lights went back on as Amy came back into the room, with worry in her eyes. Somehow, the generator went back online by itself once it noticed the sudden blackout in the city.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"A little shocked, but yeah." Yami said. "What happened?"

"That storm knocked out power for the entire city; the backup generator must have activated as soon as the power went out." Amy said. "It's pouring like hell out there; good thing I set the ground to absorb all that water so it wouldn't overflow outside."

"You would think that the press would've send a warning in advance..." Yami said.

"They did; it just didn't get out as quickly as they expected." Amy said. "Well, I can't take you home now. The winds are really picking things up, and I can't see shit with all that rain splattering on my windshield. Guess you're staying here for awhile, huh?"

"I guess so." Yami sighed. "Hey, are the phone lines working?"

"Nope; I even tried the emergency lines, but they're down due to reception being terrible." Amy said. "Looks like we'll have to wait until the storm lightens up a bit, and then we'll see."

* * *

><p>Two days have passed, and the storm was still going strong and heavy. Schools were closed due to minor flooding, and several streets were closed due to debris layering around. The ravines were overflowing with water, and many people were forced to stay inside until further notice. The emergency phone lines were online, and Yami called Yugi to know that he was fine and that he was staying at Amy's place until the storm passed away, but he was blushing furiously at Yugi's sudden references towards Amy. Yami assured him that nothing happened between them, yet...but he wasn't going to say that to his brother. He placed the phone back on the receiver as he waited for Amy to return from doing maintenance on the generator.<p>

"Okay, Yami...Pull yourself together, now." he said to himself. "No more stalling for her to express herself; you gotta be straightforward and tell her how you feel about her. Just say I love you, and everything will be okay. But, then again...How will I know if she can accept me for whom I truly am? All the women I dated ran off because of what I told them about myself, and I don't know if Amy really wants to start another relationship considering that she might be still mourning over her last fiancé. If she doesn't want to start another relationship, I'll give her time and we'll take it slow. Four whole years...I wonder if she remembers the meetings that we had back then. Let's get some answers first, then get straight on to the confession!"

He had so much to worry about; how much damage has Amy's heart taken knowing that all of her past engagements ended in disaster? He didn't want her to be broken out of love again; he had the same dilemma with his own love life! There was so much riding on this very moment; he reached to the point of no return in his life. If Amy didn't feel the same way towards him like he did for her after four years, Yami would forget finding love forever, even if it means never seeing Amy ever again. But, this was a chance of a lifetime! No guy has ever gotten _that _emotionally close to Amy, and he knew that she wanted to be with someone who can cherish her for who she truly is. He snapped back into reality, breathing hard as Amy came out of the elevator, exhausted from the all-nighter she pulled to make sure that everything was alright with the backup generator.

"Amy, we need to talk." Yami said.

"Can it wait?" Amy asked. "I'm really tired from that maintenance check."

Yami held Amy's hand in his own, looking at her straight in the eyes, serious about the situation at hand.

"No; it needs to be right now." Yami said.

"Yami..." Amy started.

"Please, Amy." Yami pleaded. "It's really important. I know that we haven't had the chance to talk completely about ourselves since your departure four years ago, and I need to know if you're able to hear everything of what I'm about to say and ask to you."

Amy looked at Yami again, this time fully awake. No guy has ever talked to her that way, and yet she saw worry in his eyes. She always said no to guys that propose completely out of the blue to her, when she barely knows anyone of them. Yet, she knew Yami from their occasional meetings, and getting to know him from day one when she rescued him from being overrun by a car. But, was she ready to accept love when she was still recovering from all the murders of her previous engagements? Leading themselves towards the sofa, both of them sat down and took their shoes off to loosen up. Amy leaned herself against Yami's right shoulder, automatically letting him wrap his arm around her to make her feel relaxed and secured. Silence was instilled until Yami broke it.

"Amy..." Yami started. "I wanted to know something about you, but are you comfortable enough to talk about it?"

"Talk about what exactly, Yami?" Amy asked.

"Your recent fiancé and your life in its' current state." Yami replied. "I overheard the rumors about your latest fiancé from the streets, and I wonder if you're still mourning over him. I could give you time to-" He was stopped when Amy placed a finger on his lips to stop talking.

"The guy was an asshole to begin with." Amy said. "My parents were already worried about my current troubles with my unwanted suitors, and so they wanted to arrange marriages between whomever they choose, regardless about my input on the guy they want me to marry. I didn't have much say to anything in my love life anymore; it went from bad to worse in just one day."

"But, you're the only one that decides if you like the guy or not!" Yami said. "They can't decide that just because the guy has a good standing in society; it doesn't mean that he's perfect for you!"

"I didn't even like him; not one bit." Amy said.

Yami noticed that her body started to tense up, shaking uncontrollably as he held her in his arms, sniffles coming from her mouth and tears starting to form. Amy wanted to hold the tears in her peridot eyes, but it was failing and gripped her fists even harder to try to hold back the pain in her heart. But, she didn't expect what Yami said to her to make the tears release by nature.

"Just let it out, Amy." Yami said. "There's no need to hold it back."

"But..." Amy started. "H-he was crazy, Yami! He was like one of my obsessed suitors trying to get everything about me! He even kidnapped me on the night before the engagement was announced; I was so scared for the first time in my life, and I didn't know what to do."

"Couldn't you escaped from his grasp?" Yami asked.

"He took me into another country; said I was his ultimate treasure waiting to be with him forever." Amy replied. "He even tried to rape me, for fuck's sake! I did get away from him, but ended getting a really nasty scar on my chest from his machete that he always carry around with him. After three months in recovery, I told my parents that I was going to decide who I wanted to marry and they agreed to it."

"Can I see this scar?" Yami asked. "I'll look away if you want."

Amy looked at him with melancholy in her eyes, and took off her blouse, Yami gasping in shock. The scar made upward from her lower right hip to near the tip of her left shoulder, tracing it as he goes, but suddenly stopped when his fingers reached the bottom lace of her blue bra. She blushed furiously at his touch; it was never rough and yet it felt so gentle. She jerked away from Yami, hoping that he didn't notice her growing blush on her semi-wet face. Yami also looked away from Amy; he was this close to taking her right there, but he knew he wouldn't force her to do something that she'll regret later in the future.

"That's a huge scar alright." Yami said. "I guess that why you wear clothes to cover such a thing; not that it's ugly or anything."

"T-Thank you." Amy stammered. "Was there something else you want to talk about? If not, let's call it a night. The storm's not gonna let up anytime soon, anyway. I checked; seems like you're gonna stay here a couple of more days."

Yami didn't want the night to end; he wanted this very chance to tell Amy how he truly felt, and he needed to tell her now. Wrapping his arms around her body, Amy flushed from this sudden contact. It made her feel...alive. Yami's scent was addictive; she didn't want him to let her go from such an embrace. It made her feel content and happy, making the pain in her heart slowly heal from the damage that all of her previous engagements have given to her. Looking into each other's eyes, Yami broke the silence between the two and started on his confession.

"Four years since we first met..." Yami started. "You were always filling my mind to the brim, making do things to myself that I never had experienced in years. I want to you to accept me for whom I am: a spirit coming back from the dead to relive the life that he never had the chance to have. I know that you are healing from your recent engagements, and I respect that. Please, Amy. Give me this chance tonight to show you what I can do for you if you do accept my love for you. I don't want to upset you at any point, and I'll protect you; no matter what."

Amy didn't know what to say; she never have any of her previous engagements confess any of their feelings like Yami did tonight. She held him close to her heart, letting herself let go of the suffering that she held for all of the men that she lost in the fight for her love. She never wanted to lose someone that she personally got to know; it felt so like true love at its' best. She also heard the part about his true self, and she never questioned it at all. She loved an unique guy; general just didn't cut it out for her anymore.

Yami was in shock of Amy's reaction to his confession. She never ran, rather placed him close to her chest, furiously blushing at the sudden contact of the two lovers. Looking up into the eyes of his lover, his placed his lips upon hers, savoring the taste of her delicate lips. Amy held herself on his shoulders as their lips danced for dominance, unknowingly undressing each other until they broke apart. Smirking in delight, Yami carried Amy towards his bedroom bridal style and into his room; for a night of passionate love.

* * *

><p>Their undergarments were across the floor.<p>

The sheets were rattled and disturbed from their untouched position.

His inner beast was tamed; hers was unleashed.

Blushing throughout their moments, Amy couldn't let go of Yami. She wanted him so badly within her; but he was toying around her body, holding her legs apart while his tongue danced around inside her womanhood, sending waves of ecstasy and pleasure in her body. But, he wasn't the only one getting a taste of the other. She worked around his member in her mouth, sending him into his fantasies once again, only it was coming true for him. Yami wanted her so much; it was crazy that several minutes ago, the two of them were making out for dominance and now they're pleasuring each other to savor such a taste.

Yami was worried about Amy getting pregnant through love, but it passed away once she told him that she was on a pill. Both lovers were positioned, and he inserted himself into her; Amy wincing and yelping in pain from the sudden breakage of her virginity.

"Does it hurt that much? I-I'm really sorry..." Yami started, but Amy silenced him with one finger on his lips.

"It's okay, Yami. I just forgot to relax my body since this is my first time doing this." Amy assured him. "I'm ready now."

His movements started slow to get her to adjust to him; getting faster and faster as his body leaned onto hers, moaning in drunken pleasure. She was holding onto his back, her nails digging into his skin as he continued his thrusts into her womanhood, breathing his name each passing second he was pleasuring inside of her. He took himself out of her; having her look at him with frustration in her eyes.

"On your knees." Yami ordered.

She did exactly what he said, entering her once again with pleasure returning into both bodies. She started to buck against his swollen member to bring more satisfaction to him, moaning in pure bliss as the two lovers went on, sweat building on both of their bodies. They hit their climax, his fluids entering her womb and collapsing on the messy sheets.

"...Marry me, Amy." Yami whispered into her ear.

"You really want to know about the whole protection thing, huh?" Amy asked.

"That, and you'll make me the happiest man alive." Yami smirked.

"How can I not say 'no' after what we had...Of course I'll marry you, Yami." Amy cooed.

With him holding her into his arms, the two drifted into sleep, waiting for the storm to light up. However, they were secretly wishing in their minds that the storm stayed for just a little longer...

* * *

><p><strong>Y.A.R.: -breathing on her fingers and in her lungs- Finally finished!<strong>

**Yami: I don't understand! I thought YOU were going to for a lengthy lemon scene!**

**Y.A.R.: Stupid computer went evil on me, and deleted the whole part of the lemon that I was still writing on. So I had to shorten it up and put a mini-lemon.**

**Amy: Yami, please. At least give her credit for writing it at all.**

**Yami: -grumbling- Fine, but I expect a lengthy one on your other mature fic...-glowing eye of Horus on his forehead- or else.**

**Y.A.R.: Eep! Well, reviewers! Review, and please; no flaming on my first mini-lemon! It's my first one! D: **


End file.
